During the past grant period, developmental funds supported the recruitment of 20 productive Consortium faculty members in areas of strategic growth, including 12 clinical investigators working on solid-tumor cancer;44 pilot projects resulting in the acquisition of 27 grants and the publication of 34 papers;and the development of three shared resources in Imaging, High Throughput Genetics and Immune Monitoring. In this competing application, developmental funds are also requested for activities in these three areas as summarized below: 1. Faculty recruitment: CCSG funds are requested to support funding for five new recruits per year in areas of high strategic importance to the Consortium. The Consortium typically recruits 10 to 20 new members per year. 2. Pilot projects: CCSG funds are requested to fund nine to 11 pilot research projects of Consortium members each year. 3. Shared resources: Funding is requested for four shared resources of critical need to Consortium investigators - Bioinformatics;High Throughput Screening, Tissue Bank, and Tumor Models.